Tung Fu Rue
China |Height = 162 cm (5'3.75") |Weight = 46 kg (101 lbs) |Blood Type = A |Job/Occupation = Martial Arts Master |Likes = The accomplishments of his pupils |Dislikes = Extravagance |Hobbies = Meditation |Favorite Food = Cha-tamago (Tea-eggs) |Forte in Sports = Tai Chi |Special Skill = |Most Unpleasant = |Favorite Music = Folk music |Measurements (Bust, Waist, Hip) = |Fighting Style = Bājíshèngquán (Hakkyokuseiken) }}Tung Fu Rue (タン・フー・ルー or 糖 胡芦, Tan Fū Rū, Pinyin: Táng Hú Lú) is a Fatal Fury character who debuted in the original Fatal Fury game. He is a master of Hakkyokuseiken and instructed Geese Howard, Jeff Bogard, and to a lesser extent Cheng Sinzan. His name is really an alias and its namesake is actually the same egg dish listed in his profile. The characters in the alternative spelling of his name are the same as the Chinese confectionery Tang hu lu. __TOC__ Story Fatal Fury The legendary master of Hakkyokuseiken, Tung Fu Rue was the former master of both the noble Jeff Bogard and the power hungry Geese Howard. Although he had trained both men, he wanted Jeff to be his only successor since he displayed proper decorum for a honorable fighter. Geese caught wind of this and murdered Jeff out of jealousy. Tung was saddened by the loss and dropped the idea of adopting a successor. Tung had entered the 1992 edition of The King of Fighters tournament held by Geese, but was eventually defeated. In his ending for Fatal Fury Special, he seems to have overexerted himself and is hospitalized. This scene is most likely a callback to the first OVA since he is fine throughout the rest of the series. He decides to live the rest of his days in retirement and he occasionally enters a competition to keep in shape. Though he taught Terry for a time, Tung made it a policy to refuse any other disciples. He seems to break this in Real Bout by apparently making the Jin brothers his apprentices. Some endings in Real Bout 2 show him taking only Jin Chonrei as his apprentice though, with Jin Chonshu staying with Kim Kaphwan. The King of Fighters He's established to have connections with Saisyu Kusanagi and Chin Gentsai in this series. Before The King of Fighters XIV, Tung found the orphan Shun'ei. Sensing good in the boy, Tung raised Shun'ei as one of his last disciples alongside Meitenkun. Personality Tung is wise and calm, always thinking twice before he acts. He is always eager to help those of good will. His "relaxed" nature is sometimes used for comedic factor in the games. Powers * Pump Up - Tung Fu Rue can fill his entire body or just a part of it with chi energy, enhancing his muscles and physical strength. Though in Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, he was able to create and solidify illusions of this form to hit opponents with its mass. * Sense - Tung can sense the presence of people nearby. * Gather Energy - Tung can absorb Chi energy from Gaia. * Energy Projectiles - Tung can fire a short ranged projectile or energy beam. * Energy Attacks - Tung's can infuse his attacks with Chi energy. * Multiple Attacks - Tung can perform a barrage of attacks in rapid intervals. Fighting Style Tung Fu Rue uses the skills learned from Hakkyokuseiken to focus his energy into his attacks in conjunction with kung fu-inspired techniques, especially based on Bajiquan (the basis for Hakkyokuseiken's naming) and other explosive-based martial arts. Though in later games, he is able to form illusions of his muscular proportions for a variety of techniques, which still allows him to use his base form to maintain his agility and finesse. Fatal Fury is the only game where he did not use the standard Hakkyokuseiken fighting stance. One of his attacks, the Senshippo, made it into Sie Kensou's moveset in KOF '99 and several other kenpo fighters' movesets from other fighting games. In Neo Geo Battle Coliseum, Tung Fu Rue also gains the ability to use EX special moves, which are special moves that involve expending a single power gauge stock or half of it to perform enhanced attacks (that of course, predate their usage in the KOF series via KOF XIII). This ability is reworked in KOF XI to instead have his EX moves become slower via lag but with no meter cost, though they all retain the meter cost trait when EX moves are used universal mechanic in KOF XIV. In both those games, Tung Fu Rue's latest strongest technique, the Chou Shou Nami, is most likely a parody of the MAX Power Kamehameha technique used by Muten Roushi AKA Master Roshi in the Dragon Ball franchise. Music * Chuugoku Yonsen'nen no Rekishi (Four Thousand Years of Chinese History) - Fatal Fury * Chuugoku Yonsen'nen no Rekishi to Wa Ika Ni (Certainly Four Thousand Years of Chinese History) - Fatal Fury Special * Chuugoku Yonsen'nen no Rekishi to Wa Ika Ni Ii (What About Four Thousand Years of Chinese History?) - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special, Real Bout Fatal Fury 2 * Inheritance - The King of Fighters XIV *'Pasta -KOF XIV ver.-' - The King of Fighters XIV (as Andy's opponent) Voice Actors *Keiichiro Sakagi - Fatal Fury Special *Shigefumi Nakai - Real Bout Fatal Fury Special - The King of Fighters XI *Hajime Shikase - The King of Fighters XIV *Kōji Yada - Animated films, Fatal Fury Dengeki Bunko drama CD *Mina Mina - Animated films (English voice) Game Appearances * Fatal Fury: King of Fighters * Fatal Fury Special * Real Bout Fatal Fury Special * Real Bout Garou Densetsu Special Dominated Mind * Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers * Neo Geo Battle Coliseum * The King of Fighters XI - unlockable on PS2 * Garou Densetsu The Legend of Wild Wolf - Terry event character * Garou Densetsu Special - Terry event character * The King of Fighters XIV Cameo Appearances * Fatal Fury 2 - as one of the opponents Krauser defeats; also in Andy's stage * Real Bout Fatal Fury Special - in How to Play * The King of Fighters '94 - in the Fatal Fury Team stage and passing mention by Chin. * The King of Fighters '96 - in the Fatal Fury Team stage * The King of Fighters '97 - in the China stage * The King of Fighters 2002 - in the China stage * The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo * The King of Fighters XII - passing mention by Chin * The King of Fighters XIII - in the China stage *King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match - in the China stage * Moeyo! KOF Daiundokai * SNK Heroines: Tag Team Frenzy - mentioned in Terry's winquote vs. Nakoruru * Super Smash Bros. Ultimate - background cameo in King of Fighters Stadium Stage Anime Appearances *Fatal Fury: Legend of the Hungry Wolf *Fatal Fury 2: The New Battle *The King of Fighters: Destiny - through Geese's reminiscence in Episode 5 Similar Characters * EX Tung Fu Rue See Also * Tung Fu/Quotes Sprites Gallery 7 Tung Fu Rue.jpg|''Fatal Fury'' artwork Fatal Fury-King Of Fighters.jpg|Pony Canyon's Garou Densetsu Image Album jacket Image:Tung-ffs.jpg|''Fatal Fury Special'' artwork Tung_Fu_Rue special.jpg|''Real Bout Special'' artwork Tung_Fu_Rue.jpg|''Real Bout 2'' artwork FFSpecial Shinkiro.jpg|Fatal Fury Special: Full Roster Illustration by Shinkiro. Image:Tung-ngbc.jpg|''Neo Geo Battle Coliseum'' artwork NGBC-Tung Portrait.jpg|Tung Fu Rue's NGBC Portrait Image:Tung-meditation.jpg|Fatal Fury Special Artwork tv_tung.jpg|Tung Fu Rue from the Fatal Fury TV special Image:Tung-ova.jpg|Tung Fu Rue from the Fatal Fury TV special / OVA Tung-kofxiv.png|''The King of Fighters XIV'' render. File:Tung_KOF_XIV_WQ.png|KOF XIV Win Screen File:Tungsdisciplesteam-kofXIV.jpg|''The King of Fighters XIV'' special ending File:KOFXIV-2017.jpg|In promotional art of New Year, with Shun'ei and Meitenkun. Falcoon-Tung Fu Rue.jpg|Artwork by Falcoon KOF 14-Special Illustration.jpg|King Of Fighters 14 Special Illustration Masters Team RBS Dominated Mind-Tung Fu Rue.png|Real Bout Special: Dominated Mind cutscene KOFXI-PS2-Promo.jpg|The King of Fighters XI: Playstation 2 version Promotional Art KOFXI-ConsoleCharactersEnding.jpg|The King of Fighters XI: New Challenger Team KOFXIII-FatalFury.png|The King of Fighters XIII: Special Ending artwork by Eisuke Ogura NGBC-Haohmaru and Tung.jpg|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum: Promotional artwork Tung-fu-rue.jpg|Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Artwork FF3 Bob Ending.png|Fatal Fury 3: Bob Ending. KOFXIV-StoryMode-2.png|The King of Fighters XIV: Story Mode Cutscene 20170504 212726.JPG|The King of Fighters XIV: Story Mode Cutscene TeamChina-Ending.png|The King of Fighters XIV: Team China Ending 20170504 212307.JPG|The King of Fighters XIV: Team China Ending 20170504 212333.JPG|The King of Fighters XIV: China Team Ending 20170504 212542.JPG|The King of Fighters XIV: Team China Ending 01.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV: Comic Book Cover KOFXIV Manhua Cover.jpg|The King of Fighters XIV: Manhua Cover Falcoon-Tung-Jubei-Chin.jpg|Tung, Jubei and Chin by Falcoon KOFANB ChinaTeam 1.png|The King of Fighters: A New Beginning: China Team colored page by Azuma Kyoutarou. KOFANB ChinaTeam 2.png|The King of Fighters: A New Beginning: China Team colored page. KOFANB ChinaTeam-1.jpg|The King of Fighters: A New Beginning: China Team by Azuma Kyoutarou. KOFANB ChinaTeam-2.jpg|The King of Fighters: A New Beginning: China Team by Azuma Kyoutarou. es:Tung Fu Rue Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Fatal Fury Category:KOF XIV Characters Category:Characters from China Category:Born in April Category:Skill in Kung Fu